Temple of Tarjan (NES)
(This page is in reference to The Bard's Tale (NES)) Back to Wine Cellar/Sewers! South of the Gran Plaza is the Temple of Tarjan the Great, home of the heretics that wish for Tarjan's resurection.'' A healer approaches.'' " We praise Tarjan the Great. You are not one of us. State your business! " Speak to him '(without HereticProof): ''Silence! I have nothing to say to you! Leave these special halls! 'Speak to him '(with HereticProof): You also wish for Tarjan's Ressurrection! Enter the catacombs. '''Just Leave: Leave us, heretics! Catacombs 1 " Here are the catacombs of Skara Brae. There are innumerable bones on the ground. " The Heretics reveal the location of the Catacombs, filled with the undead. (The sorcerer spell'' Magic Water ''is very handy for this dungeon.) Although it seems like nothing more than a possessed resting place, Something much more sinister is lurking in the depths. A Crypt is located in the middle of Catacomb. (8E 8N) Corpses are still alive, controlled by Mangar's magic. "The room is silent and there are many coffins." " Zombies are creeping out the coffins one after another! " The new monsters here are noticably stronger than ones found in the Sewers, capable of doing heavy physical damage, and inflicting several status ailments. leading down to the second level of the Catacombs. *'3E 1N' - "''Here are the catacombs of Skara Brae. There are innumerable bones on the ground."'' *'8E 9N' - "Letters are written on the door: A Crypt." *'8E 2N' - Magic Mouth: "Tarjan, whom the heretics meditate to, was not destroyed. He changed into a statue and slept a long time." *'16E 11N' - Stairs to Catacombs 2 Monsters: *Skeleton *Phantom *Wolf *Zombie *Ghoul Key Battles: None Catacombs 2 The second floor of the Catacombs appears to be for studies rather than burials and crypts. '' '' 9E 6N'' - "When Aildrek was buried in this tomb, he wore a crystal. It had tremendous power and was called the Crystal Eye."'' at 5E 12N, In the Room of the Clerics: " There is an open book on the table that reads: The great Tarjan's statue is one-eyed. When both of his eyes are opened, Tarjan will revive. " (Tarjan requires the Crystal Eye) *At 8E 10N, the hall leads to a large area with 3 doors. the door going east holds the stairway to the 3rd floor of the Catacombs. *'Note': The Wizard and Tarantula are back, as well as a new enemy, the Seeker. destroy it as fast as possible before it confuses your members and summons it's warriors. Monsters: * Wizard * Skeleton * Tarantula * Zombie * Ghoul * Seeker Key Battles: None Catacombs 3 " You are at the bottom of the catacombs. You hear the wailings of ghosts. " Here lie the best monsters that the catacombs have to offer. Spiders and tarantulas' are all around, wights and wizards chant their spells, and dopplers look to possess the adventurers. " Mangar's wicked power made Aildrek turn over in his grave. The one that steps into his grave will suffer a terrible disaster. " (2E 13N) 15E 7N - "You see blurred letters written on the wall: Go to the castle and look for Tarjan's statue. Show the Crystal Eye to the Blue Dragon." *5 Teleports will take you to 3E 12N, the room where the Magic Mouth resides. *A teleport at 14E 1N takes you to Aildrek's Burial Chamber. *'4E 5N' - " Before you lies the ancient burial chamber of King Aildrek, now a creature of darkness. " *'6E 5N - '''Aildrek Monsters: * Wizard * Spider * Skeleton * Tarantula * Ghoul * Seeker * Doppler * Wight * '''Aildrek' Key Battles: Aildrek Aildrek bites his opponents, Inflicting PARA whenever possible. Lower level members may not survive due to the amount of damage he deals. With enough HP, physical attacks, and good magic (Emit Flare, Armor Collapse), A decent party should survive, with their members in one piece. To Harkyn's Castle! Category:Dungeons & Towers Category:Tales of the Unknown